Photovoltaic material is well-known by now and readily commercially available in a variety of forms. For example, United Solar Ovonics advertises products under the name Uni-Solar® on its web site, www.uni-solar.com. These photovoltaic products come in shingle form and in sheet form. BP Solar and other companies like Guangdong Fivestar Solar Energy Company Ltd. also supply photovoltaic material.
As to the material sold in sheet form, the sheets are often sold in rolls of sheet that can be rolled out on a roof and installed fairly conveniently by means of adhesive backing material. The sheet material is relatively inexpensive and light weight; and it generates electricity from solar energy in many weather conditions. The photovoltaic material may also be made in strips or in rigid panel form. In any case, on any given roof, the installer may need to apply several sheets or panels to cover the desired portion. The inventor here recognized that this poses several challenges—especially on roofs having any significant slope or pitch.
First, the sheets will present multiple edges that will buck water flowing down off the roof. Over time, the water can cause the edges to lift, which creates the possibility that the water can flow under the sheets, which can damage the sheets and the roofing underneath the sheets. This is not as much of a problem when the photovoltaic material is sold in shingle form; but when it is sold in sheet form for application on metal roofs and the like, there could be more of a problem over time.
Also, while the sheets have a favorable fire safety rating on low-pitched roofs, they have a lower rating on higher pitched roofs. It is commercially significant to have a favorable fire safety rating on a variety of roof pitches, so something needed to be done to address this.
Still further, if the photovoltaic sheets lie flat on the roofing substrate, there is an issue about where to put the electrical wiring. Ideally, the wiring should stow neatly underneath the sheeting where it is protected and out of sight.
Finally, there are a number of technical problems—including those just discussed—that need to be solved in order to install a typical system on a roof in a way that meets common roofing standards. The system should be durable and robust, and it should of course prevent leaking for many years. Because these problems will arise every time someone installs the typical system, the inventor appreciated that there is a need for a kit of common components that can be used to solve these problems efficiently and correctly every time the typical system, or one like it, is installed.